twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Cage
Cage appears in Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal: Lost. Along with his character, his motives for entering the contest also change. Twisted Metal: Black Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: NOT A PATIENT Disorder: No information available. Treatment: No information available. Voice actor: Joe Herrschaft Story Cage is a serial killer, just like Needles Kane. However, unlike Needles, he feels remorse for his victims and cries like a baby, though that does not stop him from killing. By entering this contest, he hopes that Calypso will be able to remove the part of his brain that makes him sad whenever he kills. Dialogue #''"I've been killing for 12 years. It's my passion. But something's wrong...every time I do it...it breaks my heart..."'' #''"If I win this contest Calypso promises to remove the part of me that makes me sad when I kill."'' #''"I've had one woman under my floorboards for 9 months. When I killed her, I cried like an infant. Why do I care so much?"'' #''"Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid. If I can just find a way past his force field, I can beat him."'' #''"Doctor's want to know why I kill. I say, who gives a shit why I do it. I want to know why it makes me so sad."'' #''"This battleground is small and full of enemies. I gotta keep moving if I want to survive this."'' #''"I once pushed a fat woman off a skyscraper. When she hit the ground? It was music to my heart..."'' #''"The police haven't caught me in 12 years. I will not fail. I'm too close to my dream..."'' Ending Twisted Metal: Lost Cage also appeared in Twisted Metal: Lost, still the driver of Warthog. While it is not entirely clear what happened between the events of TM:B and the events of TM:L, it can be assumed that he got his other wish: the chance to fight Needles. When the two killers crossed paths, Needles made quick work of Cage. Leaving nothing but a head and a torso, Needles kept him alive to teach him a lesson. It is unknown how Cage is able to operate his vehicle. Trivia *Cage may represent any rival(s) who want to be better than Needles. *Cage is the only driver of Warthog without a known background in the military. *Even though Cage's age is unknown, he is speculated to be in his 30s or 40s. *In Cage's ending, the scene where Calypso worked on Cage's operation is the same scene from Dr. Hatch working on No-Face in his story. *In the beta version of Twisted Metal: Black, his name was Marv. *Warthog is one of the few characters in the game who doesnt have all 3 cutsences (Intro, Backstory, Ending) The other characters missing cutscenes are Axel and Black (both have Endings Only), and Yellow Jacket (Ending and an Intro) Quotes *''"I had won the contest. I went to Calypso and demanded my prize."'' *''"I wanted him to remove the part of my brain that made me so sad every time I took a human life."'' *''"I wanted to become the best killer there ever was."'' *''"Calypso went to work right away, and as a bonus, not only did he operate on my head, he gave me a new pair of hands."'' *''"They would become my trademark, so when I killed, everyone would know it was me!"'' *''"Midtown was scared of that clown freak? I’ll show them something they’ll never forget."'' Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Males